Wing of an Angel
by 7saix-puppy7
Summary: He ran into her once but he never expected to do so again. Especially not on his bike. Now Zoro can't get the girl out of his mind. A Zoro/OC AU that I felt like doing. Other pairings and Shoenen-ai.


Wing of an Angel

Chapter 1 Run Into

Zoro huffed as he walked down the simple streets of Rouge Town. The place was a large city but it wasn't too busy around this time of the year because most people were either working or vacationing. The green haired man didn't stand out in his black baggy pants and navy blue t-shirt, as long as you don't count his green hair that is. He would have to walk around people every now and then but not too often.

Zoro glanced at the rode beside him and wished that he had his bike but Franky was still working on it and he couldn't do anything about that. The man didn't have any place in particular that he wished to go to, he just felt like walking and waiting for tomorrow to come. Apparently his friend, Luffy, had a friend of his that he wanted Zoro to meet. That was the liveliest thing that was going to happen to the college student anytime soon.

Sure there were the occasional gang threats and such because practically every one of his friends has gained a name for themselves no matter where they went and all. But those got boring after a while because the real challengers are scarce and nobody is really brave enough to face their so called 'gang'.

None of them had even started it or anything but rumors began to fly and soon the ten of them were officially the Straw Hat Gang and Luffy was the designated leader since apparently he was the strongest and the hat the teen wore was the group's namesake.

Whenever a challenge would arise, whoever it was against would go ahead and fight unless deemed absolutely unnecessary and absolutely pointless which was the excuse used by Nami the most. Zoro looked at the sky and watched as the birds flew over head and completely ignored everything else.

This was probably what wound up making him run into someone even though the street was pretty thin of people. Zoro looked around but realized that the person he had run into was shorter so he looked down. Zoro looked at the small girl who was rubbing her nose and realized that she wasn't a kid.

"A sorry." Zoro said looking at the black haired girl who looked up at the man with her large brown eyes.

"Your hair is green." The girl said even though a strand of braided green hair made up her right bang.

"And?" Zoro asked before looking the girl over.

She was about five three with her black hair reaching past her shoulders and the green strand went to her shoulder but was longer if it wasn't in the braid. She was wearing a grey tank top that revealed part of her large chest and part of her stomach. An orange swirl pattern was in the left side of the shirt that somewhat matched the pleated red skirt that she wore over jean capris and black converse. The girl looked at the man and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I run into a lot of things so I wasn't paying attention." The girl said looking up at Zoro who was nearly six foot.

"It's okay." Zoro said as the girl picked up a small bag that she had dropped and the girl waved bye as Zoro stared at her back. The green haired man ran a hand through his short hair and continued to walk down the street, the small girl disappearing into the back of his mind.

* * *

Zoro slammed his hand down on his alarm and looked at it, cursing at the fact that he had forgotten to turn it off since he was off of work for the day but then remembered that Franky had his bike ready. The man got up and slowly trudged through his apartment, getting ready for the crappy Monday morning that he knew was about to hit him.

Zoro got his coffee and looked out his window at the world that was around him and then went to the fridge where he had written down information. He was to meet Franky at eight and Luffy and Ace at one where the two would be introducing him to a girl that Luffy had met and become friends with at school. Zoo smiled as he remembered that Luffy had been so excited that he was going to introduce the two of them and he couldn't help but laugh when Luffy had told him that they had a lot in common.

The man cursed slightly when he noticed that the clock read that he was going to be late if he didn't hurry up and get going. Zoro looked around his apartment and searched for a shirt to put on and found one before finally leaving the house and heading down the flights of stairs that led to the main floor of the building.

The man didn't draw much attention on a Monday and he was glad about it because even though he had his sword attached to his back, Zoro didn't feel like getting into a fight at the moment. The man walked along the streets and finally made it to the Franky Family auto shop where his bike was in the back.

Zoro didn't bother going through the front and simply walked around the back and easily going through the supposedly locked back door. The man shut the door and nodded at the Franky Family who were busy at work and went into a garage that was marked with a large blue star.

"Yo Franky, she ready?" Zoro asked and the blue haired man smiled when he saw Zoro and nodded.

"Ah Zoro-bro, hey." The man said lifting his sunglasses and smiling at the man. "Got her done last night."

"That's good." Zoro said walking over and trailing a finger on the motorcycle that was safely parked in the garage.

The black and green paint job gave it a sharp and dangerous appearance and the body of the bike itself showed speed. A smile grew on Zoro's face as he looked at the motor and pipes that Franky had added and cleaned. The man sat on the bike and slowly circled his fingers around the handlebars and the familiar feel of the rubber leather felt good on the man's calloused hands.

"How much do I owe you?" Zoro asked looking at his friend who waved it off.

"This is for you so of course there isn't any price." Franky said and Zoro smiled, knowing the answer already before nodding and kicking the bike into gear.

Franky and his family watched as Zoro easily scaled the fence and exited onto the street. They continued to stare at the spot they had last seen the man in until the purring sound of the bike was out of ear shot. Franky chuckled and went back to what he had been working on.

"That bro had better not wear the gears again." The man said and his sisters smiled. It wasn't Zoro crashing the bike that caused it to need to be fixed a lot; it was the man and his love of speeds that wore the bike's pipes and gears out as well as the breaks.

"Zoro-aniki sure is good at riding it though." Mozu said and Kiwi agreed.

"Ah, but one day that guy is going to find something he wants to fly for." Franky said and the two girls looked at their older brother confused but Franky just smiled.

* * *

Zoro grinned as he sped down the road, dodging cars and never having to worry about red lights for he was pass them before they turned that deadly color. The man had a pair of goggled covering his face and he could feel the wind going through his hair. It was cold even though it was summer but that was caused by the wind and the fact that he was only wearing a thin t-shirt.

Zoro finally stopped and parked his bike at the side of the road, wondering where he would go before meeting up with Ace and Luffy. He checked his cell and realized that he still had two hours left to waste time on his bike and a smile ripped his face before the man kicked it into gear and revved down the road.

Nothing was stopping him for the only cop that could catch him didn't patrol the area that he was going through and even other gang members couldn't keep up with the man. Zoro kept up with his speed until he came to the cliff that over looked the water and he slowed knowing better than to speed through this area.

Zoro went at a normal speed and calmly looked at the ocean as he drove down the straight road. Once again, him not paying attention to what was in front of him caused Zoro to hit something however this time Zoro panicked a bit for he hit something while riding a motorcycle.

Zoro instantly stopped his bike and kicked out the foot stand and got off to look at what he had hit and stared at the small girl in front of him. The girl was holding her stomach and looked up at the teen who stared at her shocked as to the fact that he had hit her.

"Ah, you're the green haired guy from yesterday." The girl said instantly recognizing Zoro who stared at the girl who smiled happily.

"Uh… are you okay?" Zoro asked and the black haired girl nodded happily.

"Yup, this happens all the time." The girl said accepting Zoro's hand to help her up and smiled at him as he looked the girl over. She appeared to be fine even if her clothes were pretty dirty from falling on the road.

"What were you doing out here and what do you mean all the time?" Zoro asked as he helped the girl balance on her feet.

"I was walking to my friend's house and my friends always say that my head is above the clouds and so I run into things a lot." The girl said smiling.

"Oh, that makes sense." The man said before noticing the necklace that the girl wore which was a pair of class wings attached to a shiny green painted dew drop shaped metal. "What's your name?"

"You're really rude." The girl said and Zoro looked at her confused. "You should never ask a girl what her name is first before introducing yourself."

"Ah, I'm Zoro, Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said and the girl smiled.

"I'm Wendy Cameron but you can call me Wing." The girl said and Zoro looked at her confused.

"Wing?" Zoro asked and tried to get it to fit with Wendy.

"Yup, since my head is always above the clouds and because of my dream, I'm always called Wing." The girl said with a smiled.

"What's you dream?" Zoro asked and Wing smiled at him.

"I want to fly." The girl said and Zoro looked at her as if she was stupid. "Don't look down on me. One day I'm going to fly in that sky."

"Okay." Zoro said with a small smile. "Get on; I owe you one for running into you with my bike."

"Eh?" Wing asked and Zoro chuckled.

"I'll bring you to where your friend is." Zoro said and Wing smiled before jumping on the back of the bike and wrapping her arms around Zoro.

"LET'S GO!" she cheered as Zoro sped down the rode.

* * *

My attempt at a Zoro/OC and I happen to like Wing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I got ideas from my friend on DA! I hope you guys like and think that this is a good idea^^


End file.
